Bunker
by nsam85
Summary: Takes place after Archie escapes from prison and is hiding out in the bunker with Kevin...and he wants some lovin'...
1. Chapter 1

"That looks bad, Arch." I was told.

"Well," I groaned as Kevin's fingers gently traced the outline of the knife wound, "a sharp blade pierced my skin. That's what happens."

Kevin looked at me with concern, as if I might die any moment. Shaking my head, I reached out and patted his forearm affectionately. He gave me a tentative smile. Smirking, my fingers closed around his forearm and I pulled him in. Suddenly his face started to blush as the hand went lower than where my wound was. Sure, I'd just gotten some from Ronnie, but I wasn't going to pass up a chance at letting someone really work my tool. Besides, being down here in the bunker, I could be as loud as I wanted. Then I remembered something I had heard from Juaquin earlier. Just as his hand was about to touch my soft member, I paused.

"That reminds me…" I halted, wondering if I should actually call Kevin out on it.

"What?" my friend asked, reaching forward without any guidance.

I hesitated, then decided that Juaquin's claim of being the bottom between him and Kevin didn't matter, "Nothing, you may continue." I instructed.

"Oh, I'm glad I have your permission to help you out after you already initiated that act." Kevin's voice oozed sarcasm.

I bit my lip as his fingers closed around my chubbing cock. Kevin smiled as I leaned back. Widening my legs, I watched as he leaned forward and dug his face into my crotch. I feel his teeth gnawing on the head of my clothed cock. I automatically thrust upward, but there's no real skin to skin contact that makes it all feel real. But I let him do what he does. His hand reaches up the leg of my shorts and his fingers brush against my thick red hairs. The tips gently glide over my nuts and finally wrap around the base of my dick.

Kevin smiles with me as his hand rolls down my foreskin. "I love uncut cock."

"So I've heard." I let slip, raising an eyebrow.

Kevin looks worried for a moment, then breaks out in a cocky grin. "Come on…like I was gunna say something that might have indicated that I really wanted you for the longest time."

I lean forward and brush our cheeks together before I whisper, "Juaquin said he was the bottom."

"You talked with him in there?" Kevin asked me, pulling his head back from my lap.

My face must've looked angry because Kevin suddenly drew away from me, "Where are you going…?" I said, calming my features.

"What happened?" Kevin asked me.

"I don't wanna talk about it…just know that we had. a chance to…connect in more than one way." I said, a smirk creeping across my lips.

"If he told you he was the bottom he was lying." Kevin blushed, then stood up right in front of me.

I was only in a shirt and gym shorts, which at the moment was pitching a tent. Kevin wore jeans and wifebeater with a button-down shirt over it. It was easy to make out the huge bulge that only a few inches in front of my face. He reached down to undo his belt, fumbling with his fingers. It was clear how much he wanted this.

Leaning my head closer to him, I mouthed the front of his jeans. Kevin's hands stilled for a moment. Automatically I tilted my head to the side so I could look up at him. His face flushed; Kevin's shaky hands finally unhooked his belt completely. The rise and fall of his chest began to pick up tempo.

Still keeping eye contact, I attempted to maneuver my lips so that I could catch the top of his zipper. But because Kevin's hard cock tightened his jeans so much, I couldn't do it. Kevin's hands still held onto his belt, unmoving. Then he let the belt go. Desperately his fingers darted down and pulled apart the button above the zipper. I grinned and then successfully unzipped him. Wearing no underwear his bare cock sprang free of the confinement.

I gave his cock a lick while reaching up and clamping down on the waistband of his jeans. In a flash I spun him around, yanking his jeans down just far enough to expose his tight hole. Giving it a lick, I rose. I pulled my cock through my shorts legging and slipped it into his cheeks with my head pressing at the puckered entrance. Leaning in, I pressed my lips against the base of his neck. Turning his head sideways, he gave me a playful look.

I gave his ass a slap, then plunged my entire length into him with a powerful thrust. Kevin gave a roar, that was both pain and pleasure. The tightness of his channel squeezed my cock in wonderful heat. I shook. Reaching around, I grabbed for his cock. As my fingers wrapped around the base, it seemed bigger than I remembered. But I guess that's because it had been so long ago that it must have slipped my mind. Gripping his meat tighter, I pumped him with the same beat of my thrusts. He moaned and leaned his head back.

"Archie…" he moaned as I gave a particularly hard slam.

"Right there?" I breathed, trying to aim for the same spot.

Kevin gave a gasp and nodded as I hit it again. As my thumb pulled away from his length, I felt a much thicker bush than he had last time I had seen it. Slowing, I stood up straight and tried to push his jeans down even further. Giving a grunt, they stopped just above the knee. I brought my other hand around and trailed my fingers down his stomach, while the other hand released his cock and dug into his thick bush. Kevin laughed as I scratched his skin.

"That's new." I commented, rather pleased.

Kevin shrugged, "I just haven't felt like trimming lately."

Still scratching him, "I like it." Then adjusted one hand to his hip while the other went back to pumping Kevin's cock.

"Your gunna make me cum Arch." Kevin let out a moan again.

"That's the point." I chuckled, already feeling close myself.

"Oh shit, dude." He cried, and I felt hot streaks of his seed paint my hand.

Biting my lip, I pounded him harder, faster, until I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck!" I yelled, my cum erupting inside his hot hole.

"Jesus." Kevin breathed, his body shaking.

"So good." I came to a halt, pulling out of him.

Kevin's fingers reached back and he pushed them into his seeded hole. A moment later he pulled them out and they disappeared into his wanting mouth. Completely wore out, I flopped onto the cot and gave a deep groan of contentment. Turning to face me, Kevin leaned down and kissed my forehead. Smiling tiredly, I lifted my legs and laid them onto the cot with me. Scooting down, my head rested on my pillow. Leaning further down, Kevin pressed his lips to mine, his hand sliding down my chest and came to a halt on my stomach. His lips curled into a smile but didn't leave. Finally, I remembered he liked to feel my hard abs. I gave a sigh, then grunted as I made the muscle he loved so much.

Giving my stomach a friendly pat, he pulled back. I was already falling asleep as I felt his thumb trace my upper lip softly.


	2. Lights Out

At first, I wasn't sure what was different. Then I realized my body was being rolled over gently onto my stomach. There was a tiny bit of pain from my wound, but not enough for me to want to decide to make the effort to stop the action. I didn't even open my eyes, though I could tell the bunker was dark. There was a creaking of the cot I was laying on, followed by the feel of my blanket being pulled back. Something gripped my inner thighs and slowly pulled them apart.

My eyes flew open as I felt my shorts leg pulled back and a puff of heat on my bare ass. My cheeks were spread and suddenly a hot wetness entered my hole. Immediately my cock hardened under me. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. It had been ages since I was eaten out. It felt so good everything else in the world seemed unimportant. All I wanted was my tight hole to get used like this. This wasn't Ronnie. She would never do this. I knew who this was, and I found myself wanting this even more than I wanted to do what I did to him earlier. It was over too quickly, the fabric of my shorts snapping back against my thigh. Weight slightly pressed against me and it slid up my body. Hot breath ghosted across my neck before I felt a kiss near my right ear. He breathed against my ear, then nipped at the lobe.

"Arch…" Kevin huffed, his crotch grinding a bit harder into me.

"Yes." I heard myself say as his next thrust went lower.

"I wanna fuck you." He growled, sounding almost animalistic.

"Do it." I moaned as his tongue slipped into my ear.

"Want it bad, huh?" Kevin breathed as I lifted my ass a bit higher off the cot.

"Feel how hard I am, Kev." I ordered, beginning to reach down and pull my cock out myself.

"Don't." Kevin gripped my arm and shifted it back. "I wanna do it myself." He kissed my neck again. "Your so fucking hot. I jerked off so many times to you Arch.

"Yeah?" I groaned, feeling his hand reach under me and slip beneath the waistband of my shorts.

"Your thick, uncut cock." His thumb wriggled beneath my foreskin and dipped into my piss slit. "Your ginger bush." His pinky dug into my thick pubes.

"My big nuts…" I went on as I felt his three middle fingers gently sliding my nuts between them.

"And finally, "Kevin slid his free arm between our bodies, his hand moving weirdly right over my crotch, until I heard a snap and the sound of a zipper being lowered "you tight hole." I felt his dick slide up my inner thigh and then under the right leg of my shorts before it slid into my crack.

"Uh…" I said, feeling a little apprehension at getting penetrated without a bit more work.

"Shhh…" he hissed, pushing forward.

Biting my bottom lip, I felt the head pressing at my hole. Gently, I felt pressure increase until the entire head passed the rim. I gasped, feeling pain, but not as much as I was dreading. Kevin's breathing hitched, his body shaking as he shifted his body so he lay right on top of me. I smiled, loving the hot puffs of breath against my neck. Slowly, he pressed forward and quite easily he buried himself completely. I grunted, feeling the pain shoot through me. My own breathing became ragged as Kevin's cock stretched my hole. The base of his dick was much thicker than the head. Kisses pressed against my neck, letting me adjust.

"So hot and tight." Kevin moaned, "god…I could fucking cum in you right now."

"Stay still a bit." I groaned, trying not to sound as hurt as I actually was.

"Kay." he puffed, nibbling at my right ear.

"Kiss me." I said, turning my head sideways.

I could just barely make out the features of his face as his lips met mine, though rather clumsily. Our tongues slid together, mapping out the interior of our mouths. Kevin moaned and gently bit my tongue, then lip. He was a much better kisser than what's her name…Ronnie…I think…he seemed to enjoy the act much more as well. I smiled into the kiss, wishing we had done this before last year. Could it be that I was actually more into Kev than I ever was with anyone else.

"Here I go." He warned, pulling his face back.

"Kay." I nodded, turning my head forward as I felt him pull back.

It still hurt, but when he nearly pulled out all the way, he gave me time. Then he plunged forward a bit faster. I hissed but felt relieved that the pain had already lessened. Wanting more, I tilted my hips, making it easier for him to go deeper. My own hard cock was rubbing against the cot below me. With each of Kevin's thrusts, my foreskin would roll back, then forward as he retreated. The sound of slapping flesh grew louder in the confined space. I felt a jolt as Kevin's cock hit that magic spot. Knowing he would hit the spot easier in a different position, I pushed onto my hands and knees and turned on him.

"On my back." I said, twisting and flopping back down.

"Can I turn the light on?" Kevin asked, his bravado spent.

"Yeah. I wanna see your face when you cum inside me." I agreed, taking the opportunity to yank my shirt and shorts off.

The light clicked on and I looked at my friend. Kevin was wearing a wife beater. His pants were pulled up all the way, only his fly open with his hard cock jutting out. Shaking my head, I motioned at his clothing. Seeming rather embarrassed, he pulled his shirt off. While he was doing this, I reached out and gripped his dick. I yanked it forward, making him stumble closer. Grunting, I yanked the pants down as far as they would go, which was just below his knees. His thick bush was a stark contrast to what he had been sporting when they first started fooling around last year. His upper chest had hair, while only a small treasure trail lead to his groin.

"Don't be embarrassed, dude" I laughed, reaching out and gripping his arm.

"I'm not as hard as you." He said, leaning down with a coy smile.

"Oh?" I gripped his shaft and squeezed it hard, giving it a couple of pumps.

"I'm gunna cum inside you." He grinned as I aimed the head of his dick at my hole.

I bit my lip as he plunged into me. I yelled, but that didn't seem to matter to Kevin. His pace picked up right where it left off. I gasped as his cock brushed against my prostate only moments after he began to really pound me. He leaned forward and we kissed messily, his thrusting increasing even more. He gripped my legs and planted them on his shoulders, raising my ass higher into the air. I let my right hand drop to my cock and I beat it mightily. My other hand shot up to Kevin's sweaty chest. My fingers traced his left nipple before sliding over to the right.

"I'm getting close." Kevin whined, his eyes growing wide and hazy.

Not saying a word, I dropped my other hand down and used both to stroke my uncut cock. My foreskin covered and uncovered over the head so quickly you couldn't even tell I was doing it. My nuts tightened closer to my body, almost retreating into it. Kevin made a grunt and slammed me particularly hard as a drop of sweat dripped from his nose. I yelped, too far gone to care when he would let loose. White ropes of cum erupted from my cock, covering my chest and even my right cheek. Everything went white as he hit that spot again and I felt hot liquid fill my hole. Kevin cursed and gave a final couple of thrusts before coming to a complete halt.

We panted, my legs still strung over his shoulders as I felt his seed pooling in my ass. He reached down and drug his fingers through my thick red, and cum soaked bush. He lifted his hand and inserted a finger into his mouth, sucking off my jizz. Feeling wetness at the corner of my lips, I stuck my tongue out and licked some of my own salty seed, then pulled it back into my mouth. He grinned down lazily at me. I smirked, imaging it was the same expression I had made earlier in the day, when our roles were reversed. Kevin sighed and leaned back, letting his softening member slide out of my cum filled hole.

Then without preamble, he said, "We've gotta get out of here."


	3. Poor Archie

Poor Archie…he looked so tired and wretched. With that ball cap on I could barely make out any of his ginger hair. But the sweat running down his back made me certain the red color would appear a dark brown. I was tired myself. But we had to keep moving in order to get out of the area undetected. Still, I let my eyes lower down his body till his fine ass came into view. Surely my cum would be absorbed into his system by now…shouldn't he need another dose…only to keep him strong of course! Archie paused and glanced back at me, apparently waiting for me to say respond. Instead I ran straight into him, not paying his upper body any attention.

"Whoa." He gave a weary chuckle.

"Sorry." I gave a guilty grin …or tried to.

He leaned in and kissed me hard. Shocked, I let out a little moan at the sudden intrusion of his tongue. We'd been on the move for a couple of hours and I decided it was time to…not rest…but slow our progress into the unknown of where we were headed. I felt a tug below and he had unzipped me. Archie was still just wearing his gym shorts. Those shorts were sporting a large tent. Instinctively, I reached down and easily pulled the elastic band down. His uncut cock sprung free, the foreskin rolling back from the head for once. I guess this being the third time today it was used to the act. But I was too tired to go at it all the way.

"Just jerk me off." We said at the exact same time.

We pulled apart and laughed. It seemed the ginger had been thinking along the same lines as myself. Then we rushed forward again, our hands and mouths working overtime. His sweaty hand was already pumping my seven inches faster than he had at any time previously in the day. I could feel my sweaty nut sac bunching closer to my body. My hand was trying to keep up the same speed, but I was just having too much fun tugging at his foreskin. Below, my nuts tingled and I shuddered. His open mouth against mine morphed into a smile as I came all over his pumping hand. Giving a last shaky breath, I pulled back.

"Gotta keep up your energy." He said slyly, raising his hand up to my lips.

I didn't hesitate and just licked my spunk off his hand as if I was starving. Our eyes were locked, and his face turned red. Giving a last couple of licks I smirked at him. He staggered forward, pushing my hand away from his pulsing cock. His crotch came in contact with me. Rutting his cock against my jean clad thigh, his mouth huffed at my ear. A breathy "Kev." Came just as he jerked violently, a bit a warmth seeping into my jeans. I moaned, loving the tongue he shoved in my ear. After a couple of moments, he stumbled back. Looking down, I noticed three wet areas in close proximity on my jeans. Grinning triumphantly, he tucked his dick away. Shifting my gaze down again, I realized my soft cock was still poking through my zipper

"Let me put that away for you." Archie dropped to his knees and used his lips to push my cock away as best he could, then tilted his head to the side and l licked and sucked the soaked cum out of my jeans.

"That's hot." I muttered, watching him get to his feet.

He leaned in and pecked me on the lips, nothing sexual. "So where are we headed?" he looked around.

"Uh…" I said, deciding I might like Archie much more than just a fuck buddy, "some place…"

"What's this "some place" supposed to be like?" Archie asked, reaching out and holding my hand.

"All I know is that I'd suppose to contact some guy named "Scratch".

***End of this storyline. A new crossover story will be up soon continuing this story with Chilling Adventures of Sabrina***


End file.
